Important Dreams
by WordsAblaze
Summary: (ltw pt.1) Which dreams are important to the boys and which should be replaced? A quick Kaiswell oneshot written for the lgbt tlc week! Enjoy!


**Important Dreams**

* * *

The middle of the night is apparently the perfect time for bad dreams.

Kai wakes up in cold sweat, gasping, his eyes wide as he tries to remember what's real and what's not. He whimpers as he can't, shivers running through his frame and choked sobs wracking his body as he curls into himself.

He jumps at the sound of a door opening somewhere and then closing again. He practically flies backwards when his own room door opens, not knowing what's happening, where he is, or even who he is.

But then there's a warm arm around his shoulder, a comforting hand running through his hair, a pair of lips gently brushing against his forehead, and a warm blanket his shaking frame, acting like a shield against the nightmare that should quickly be exiled.

"Hey, hey, love, calm down, I'm with you." A gentle whisper, the softest tone.

Kai nods and eventually his breathing steadies as he looks up to his boyfriend. It's then that he remembers who he is and that he has the best boyfriend in all of the galaxies. He also knows that his nightmare was exactly that: A nightmare. Not real, not important. Unlike Thorne, who's the most important dream come true Kai's ever had.

"I love you," Thorne murmurs.

Kai smiles and melts into his embrace, pulling Thorne down so the two of them are lying facing each other, their legs intertwined and their hands firmly locked together.

"You good?" Thorne whispers.

He's not known to be an anxious person but he can't help the worry that fills his heart when it comes to Kai. He can't help how the tension spreads though each of his cells like a biological wildfire, and he has no way to remove the thoughts of Kai floating around his brain at every given moment of the day.

Kai nods. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"My pleasure, your majesty." Thorne winks.

Kai giggles, his copper eyes lighting up just like every other time Thorne has winked at him. He can't help it, he just loves the casual way his boyfriend can make him feel special, important, and loved.

Thorne starts to absently draw on Kai's arm, using his finger as a makeshift paintbrush, and smiles each time Kai shivers before relaxing again. It's dreamy, his natural smile, it truly is.

This is something the two of them have now become familiar with, a rhythm they can enter with barely any difficulty. It's something they cherish but can't explain to anyone else. It's theirs and theirs alone, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Today, they choose to stare out of the window, a beautiful view of the skyline glowing against the pitch black sky and acting as the perfect distraction from any nightmares.

The two of them share matching smiles and Thorne allows a small chuckles to escape him as Kai stares in awe at the bright city lights on the horizon of comfort.

He loves the way Kai's dimples deepen when he's with him, and he couldn't dream of a more adorable person. If someone were to ask him who the most important person in he entire universe is, they'd expect him to reply with his own name but he's definitely say Kai's.

"Hey, the lights are shining like glitter." Kai pokes Thorne's side.

There's something so beautiful about the way he exclaims the observation, maybe the childlike wonder in his tone or the excited way his face lifts up brighter than the lights themselves.

"So do your eyes," Thorne comments absently, then blushes, the red a stark contrast against his cocky smirk.

Kai smiles happily, turning back to the city with wonder in his eyes and love in his heart. And this love is special because it's been given to him, it's not something that he automatically has because of his personality.

Thorne watches Kai watch the horizon, grinning to himself as it once again dawns on him how wonderful his boyfriend can be.

"I adore you," Kai confesses softly, his voice velvet and precious.

Thorne interlocks their fingers and gently kisses Kai's forehead, somehow managing to pull him even closer than he was before.

Even though it's the dead of night and they should be sleeping in order to wake up early tomorrow, neither of them are complaining about a lack of sleep. Both of them agree that staying awake with each other is better than any rest.

Sweet dreams are great, but they're better. Nice dreams can help you in sleep, but they can always help each other. Even memorable dreams don't last as long as they hope their love will.

Being together is what's important.

Their love is what's important.

Even when the whole world turns against them and humanity makes it seem like society could function without the either of them, they stand by each other and pull one another up until it appears like they'd never fallen in the first place.

They, to each other, are the most important dream.

* * *

It's a little shorter than I would have liked but it's what I could manage for yesterday! Peace out 3

* * *

 _Please leave a review! Any thoughts and feedback or requests for something else?_ _Have a good one :)_


End file.
